Unwanted
by alexandra86
Summary: Todos conocemos a Severus Snape el profesor de Pociones, pero poco sabemos de su familia y su pasado. Cómo se conocieron sus padres, hoy contaremos la historia según mi visión. La historia de Eileen Prince y Tobias Snape que muy pocos saben. One shot


Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic, es _oneshot_. Dando un descanso a mi saga Ojos de Dragón, he decidido escribir esta pequeña historia que no tiene relación con la otra. Ahora que ya he hecho esta, puedo seguir tranquila con mi otra historia. Es corto y no creo que tenga continuación, es sobre como los papás de Snape se conocieron y tuvieron a Sev. Espero que les guste y la época se sitúa mucho antes de la época de los merodeadores, en los años 60 en el Londres muggle. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero escribo esto por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

_**Unwanted (No deseado)**_

- Prince es algo muy extraña. – Decía un joven adulto reunido con varios caballeros en aquel bar, era viernes por la noche. – No es muy agraciada que digamos.

- Es muy extraña, pareciera que pertenece a una extraña secta ocultista o quizás hippie, ¿han visto las capas que usa? – Dijo un rubio con ojos azules riéndose.

- En la oficina hay varios rumores. – Dijo otro de los caballeros de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos. – Apuesto a que no ha sido afortunada en el amor.

- Les apuesto a que nunca ha besado a ningún hombre. – Dijo Tobías. - Puedo asegurarlo.

- No deberían hablar de esa mujer, no parece mala persona. – Dijo Patrick, el único que había permanecido callado. – Les apuesto que alguno de ustedes terminará casado y dándole un hijo, mira como la toman en cuenta estando ausente.

- Por favor Patrick, es solo una mujer fea para hacer diversión. – Dijo Aaron terminando su copa. – Aunque podemos hablar de Layla, esa mujer tiene unas buenas curvas.

- Lola es mejor, esa chica con su acento español y esas curvas. – Dijo el rubio pidiendo otro trago y sus compañeros lo imitaron. – Tobías, te ves algo pensativo. ¿Todo bien?

- Si, todo está bien. – Dijo Tobías mirando algo nervioso. – Es algo tarde.

- La noche apenas comienza, - Dijo el rubio. - Se que eres algo tímido con las chicas. Pero contraté a una chica que te gustará su nombre es "Fantasía Celeste", estará encantada de complacerte en todo.

- No se si sea apropiado, Julián. – Dijo Tobías mirando su reloj.

- Una mujer llamada Fantasía debe significar una noche llena de lujuria incontrolable. – Dijo uno de los parranderos compañeros de trabajo de Tobías. – Brindemos por la mejor Fantasía Celeste.

- No puedo… no puedo estar con ninguna prostituta. – Dijo Tobías tomando otro trago, con cara de estar amargado. Su cabello grasoso amarrado en una coleta acentuaba sus duras facciones, una nariz ganchuda se extendía y en su mano izquierda sostenía un cigarro. – Tengo planes para esta noche.

- ¿Planes? – Julián parecía estar curioso. – Vamos, ¿De quién se trata? ¿Ahora eres un casanova Snape?

- Olvídenlo. – Tobías se levantó, se puso su saco azul y pagó su cuenta. Dejó a sus amigos en la barra bebiendo y se fue del local. En la calle fría de Londres, se dispuso a abordar su auto, aun era temprano: 10:25 de la noche. Condujo cerca de media hora por caminos oscuros, había llegado a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad. Una casa bastante descuidada se alzaba frente a Tobías. Se miró al espejo y fumó otro cigarro, luego de terminarlo se bajó del carro.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, encontró a una mujer menuda y feúcha en el sofá llorando, sus cejas pobladas no le favorecían, su cara larga parecía proclamar una permanente tristeza.

- ¿Por qué lloras Eileen? Solo tardé 20 minutos. – Dijo Tobías dejando su saco en el perchero de la puerta. La mujer secó sus lágrimas y lanzó al piso un pequeño caldero.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Tobías sin entender.

- Una poción de embarazo. – Dijo Eileen sumida en la mayor de las tristezas. – Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

- Eso no es posible, Eileen. – Dijo Tobías prendiendo otro cigarro y sentándose en el sofá. – Es imposible que sea así, nosotros nos hemos cuidado. Además…

- Pues igual estoy embarazada. – Dijo Eileen. – No me preocupa el niño, me preocupa que no tendrá una familia.

- ¿Me aseguras que ese hijo es mió? – Tobías parecía desconfiar de aquella mujer que le confiaba su mayor secreto.

- Tobías Snape, solo he estado contigo estos últimos tres años. Oculta de tus amigos y olvidada. – Dijo Eileen en forma de reclamo. – Te he dado todo y tú dudas de mí.

- Esto es una pesadilla. – Dijo Tobías apagando su cigarro. Un silencio invadió la sala y Tobías se sirvió otro trago sacando una botella.

Al poco tiempo, Tobías se casó con Eileen. Aceptándola como esposa, a pesar de haber sido la burla de sus compañeros de trabajo por mucho tiempo (más aun por ocultar el romance que tenía con esta). Eileen no se sentía muy contenta con aquello, siempre había esperado y ambicionado por algo más en su vida. A pesar de sus sueños, había aceptado tener aquella apasionada aventura con Tobías Snape debido a que había sentido una atracción hacía él, pero Tobías había aceptado aquella aventura ya que no tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres debido a su carácter y era mejor acostarse con la mujer más horrible de todas que estar solo cada noche. A pesar de todo, Eileen aun no le había revelado el mayor de sus secretos a su nuevo marido.

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? – Tobías se tambaleaba con una botella en la mano y en la otra un cigarro, gritaba eufórico en dirección a su esposa varios meses después. - ¿BRUJA?

- Tobías, no te alteres. – Dijo Eileen tratando de calmar a su marido sin lograr un resultado. Mientras Tobías golpeaba la pared.

- ¿Qué mas sorpresas me traerás? ¿Acaso el mocoso ese que esperamos será un anormal como tu?

- ¡Tobías! Estás ebrio, deja esa botella y apaga el cigarro, le hará daño al bebé. – Dijo Eileen sacando la varita de su mano.

- Brujas, elfos y dragones. – Tobías cayó el suelo debido a su borrachera. - ¿Qué mas puede ser cierto? ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

- No me amas, pero por favor hazlo por tu hijo, el llevará tu sangre sea mago o muggle. – Dijo Eileen, y Tobías cayó dormido en el sofá. Eileen lloraba en silencio acariciando su vientre. Ella a menudo hablaba con el bebé, sobretodo en aquellos momentos de angustia y tristeza

"_Todo saldrá bien mi bebé, algún día dejaremos esto atrás. Fue mi error enamorarme de un muggle asqueroso como este, si mis padres supieran, no lo perdonarían. Nunca te enamores Bebé, nunca lo hagas… vas a sufrir. Perdóname por todo lo que te pueda pasar". _

Pero con el pasar los meses, Tobías pudo controlarse y trabajar duro, su esposa ahora estaba encargada de la llegada del bebé y el traía el dinero a la casa. Poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea de que tendría un hijo y que era hora de sentar cabeza y darle lo mejor. La barriga de Eileen crecía y el momento se acercaba cada vez más.

- Tobías, estoy rompiendo fuentes. El bebé ya viene. – Dijo Eileen algo asustada llorando en la cocina cuando terminó de preparar la cena. Tobías sin decir muchas palabras, llevó a su mujer a un hospital. No podía evitar fumar, pero una de las enfermeras lo regañó por esto y luego de un par de horas, fue a ver a su mujer y a su nuevo hijo.

Al entrar a la sala de parto, vio que Eileen sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé. Tobías con algo de angustia se acercó a la madre y al recién nacido.

- Así que de esto se trataba. – Dijo Tobías tomando en sus brazos al pequeño. A pesar de tener varias horas de nacido, aquel niño guardaba un gran parecido con él. – Nuestro hijo, ¿no? No hay duda.

- Si, así es… - Dijo Eileen mirando con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Podemos saber si es mago o no? – Preguntó Tobías algo preocupado.

- Aun no podremos saberlo. – Dijo Eileen. – Tendremos que esperar si manifiesta tener poderes.

- ¿Qué nombre le ponemos? – Se preguntaba Tobías sin haber escuchado mucho a su mujer.

- No se llamará Bob, es nombre de tontos. – Dijo Tobías con severidad. – Quizás le venga bien algo así como Henry o Ulises.

- Ulises no… - Dijo Eileen firmemente.

- Ojala no se parezca a mi, por el bien de todos. – Dijo Tobías con algo de rabia hacía el mismo. – Espero que este niño sea inteligente, perseverante, que no caiga en vicios, que de lo mejor de si, que sea estricto con él mismo. Que sea el mejor, a pesar de que yo no lo soy.

- Severus… se llamará Severus. – Dijo Eileen respirando profundo, el niño lloraba y su padre lo dejó con su madre. Con frialdad lo dejó allí y salió de la sala. En estas circunstancias nació uno de los más brillantes magos. Posteriormente este niño marcado por las vivencias de sus padres aprendería a ser un mago, porque en sus venas había mucho talento y magia, aprendería maldiciones, y en sus horas solitarias buscaría consuelo en los libros y el conocimiento. Este es el primer paso, la historia que nadie conoce de cómo Severus Snape llegó al mundo de una manera no deseada.


End file.
